


When I Look Into Your Eyes

by mikey_melon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, by the way this isn't an end goal relationship, just in this fic they are together, mentions a bad relationship briefly, subtle mention of trans!jeremy, this ship needs more content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_melon/pseuds/mikey_melon
Summary: It's like watching the night skyOr a beautiful sunriseThere's so much they hold{Brooke and Jeremy go stargazing together.}





	When I Look Into Your Eyes

According to the GPS app on his phone, they should have arrived at the carnival almost 20 minutes ago. Jeremy groans in frustration, making a left turn. He taps his fingers against the steering wheel, staring up blankly at the red light, as if doing so would make it change back to a green light sooner. After what felt like an hour, but was actually not even a solid minute, he presses his foot to the gas pedal, continuing to move (hopefully) towards their destination.

Just two nights before, Jeremy had asked his girlfriend, Brooke, if she wanted to go to the carnival with him. It would only be in town for the weekend, before they'd pack everything up and move it elsewhere. He remembers her eager reply, being:

"OMG of course jerry!! :3"

He would smile at the memory of how excited his girlfriend got over the idea of this little date, if he could ever find the place. He groans in frustration again, jumping a little when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Jerry, relax. I don't mind driving around town with you for a bit, and the carnival closes at nine tonight. It's only.. 7:46 right now, we'll have at least an hour to go on any ride we want." She smiles warmly, her soft green eyes twinkling with her excitement. Jeremy can't help but melt a little, smiling back at her and nodding, taking a deep breath in attempt to relax himself.

She's right, it's not a big deal.

\----------

 

Except when they get there, not even ten minutes later, to see closed gates and a deserted carnival.

"What do you mean it's closed for repair?" Jeremy paces around, frustrated and he can feel anxiety creep up on him, as well as some self doubt.

_God Jeremy, even when you try to be nice to your girlfriend, all you give her is disappointment. Now she's upset, and it's all your fault._

"Hey, Jerry it's fine." Jeremy jumps at the voice, spinning around with a decidedly unmanly squeak.

Brooke giggles, and leans forward, pressing a kiss to his nose, and running a gentle hand through his dark waves.

"Look, the stars look beautiful tonight. Don't you have a blanket in your trunk?"

Jeremy's eyes immediately brighten, and he makes a sudden noise of excitement, taking Brooke's hand and dragging her back to the car.

"We should go stargazing at the park!" He speaks faster, higher pitched with his excitement.

Normally, speaking higher pitched like that would immediately trigger his dysphoria, but he didn't even notice that through his excitement.

Brooke grins at her boyfriend, sitting down in the passenger seat and gently pushes her golden locks away from her face.

"I'd love to, Jerry."

\----------

 

By the time the clock strikes 8:30, the stars twinkle brightly in the sky as Jeremy parks his car in the grass, stepping out and immediately looking up. He’s captivated by the beauty of the late-night sky, eyes shining and wide opened with wonder and amazement, and he can’t seem to lose the smile on his face.

He barely hears the other car door open, barely hears his trunk creak open, he’s too enthralled by the sight of the never-ending canvas of darkness, miraculously pitch-black and full of color and light at the exact same time.

“C’mon Jerry, come lay with me!” His head snaps down, and he looks to see his girlfriend, sitting on the spread out blanket, smiling up at the sky. She looks peaceful, calm, happy. It causes warmth to spread in Jeremy’s chest, and his heart beats faster, palms getting sweaty as he fumbles for the words that feel just right to say.

“I- Brooke, I love you.” He states it fondly, as he sits down next to her, knees brushing against hers.

He feels her soft hand brush lightly over his knuckles, and smiles softly. He takes her hand into his, and looks back up to the stars.

“I love you too, Jeremy. You mean a lot to me.” He hears her voice crack a little with emotion, so he turns his head away to look at her, and sees her face illuminated by the moonlight, and his breath is taken away. She’s more beautiful than he can comprehend, he can’t believe someone who appears so ethereal could possibly feel love towards him.

He feels damaged, imperfect, wrong.

She is perfection personified, an angel, a star.

She continues to speak, turning so she’s facing him. He can see tears building up in the corner of her eyes, and he gently cups her cheeks, wiping them away with his thumbs carefully. The simple action causes her to smile brighter, and his chest aches.

She speaks of her previous boyfriend, her first. They started dating in eighth grade, she broke up with him about a year later. Their relationship was weird. They wouldn’t do normal couple things. She wanted to kiss and hug and hold hands, he did not. She got her drugs off of him, he got off with her. She wanted more romance, and even though all he wanted from her was sex, she was convinced he loved her.

He convinced her otherwise during the Freshman Dance, when he was spotted making out with some other girl, hands traveling to places that Brooke didn’t like to think about.

Although, that was the night she had met Jeremy.

She remembers him being the only person to ask if she was okay, and when she said no, he listened to her. They became friends that night.

“I’m so glad I have you, Jerry. Not only as my boyfriend, but as my best friend.” She lays back, staring up at the stars once more.

Jeremy watches her for a moment, before he joins her, pressing himself close and getting lost in space and his emotions.

“I am too, Brooke.”

\----------

 

Jeremy later wakes up with a start, blinking in confusion. He looks around him, noticing he’s no longer outside, surrounded by moonlight. Instead, he’s in his bedroom, carefully tucked into bed.

“What?” he asks softly, voice barely a whisper.

He hears shifting, and he turns to look towards the source of the sound. There he sees his angel, and smiles all tiredly.

“You should get back to sleep, Jerry.” Her voice is soft, and she presses her lips against his temple, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

“Mmmnhm.. I don’t want to Brookie.” He whines softly, getting a chuckle in response from his girlfriend.

“You have to, it’s already nearly midnight. And I know you haven’t gotten much sleep recently.” Her tone isn’t malicious, it’s almost teasing and it gets Jeremy to smile even more, before tilting his head in confusion.

“Wait, how did I get back here?” He props himself up a little, and watches Brooke carefully.

“I carried you, silly. You aren’t exactly heavy.” He flushes at the thought of Brooke carrying him, his tired mind picturing her as a knight, with shining armor and all, and himself, a damsel in distress. He pictures his buddy Rich Goranski, as the dragon. He was sleeping, so it wasn’t hard to be rescued.

He snaps out of his dreamlike state of mind when a soft hand touches his shoulder.

“I’m gonna head back home, okay Jerry?” Brooke kisses his forehead, but he wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer.

“Don’t leave..” he mumbles, muffling his words into her shoulder. She giggles, and he flushes slightly at the adorable sound.

“Jerry, I have to-”

“You and I both know you’re exhausted. You’re usually in bed by nine, you can sleepover one night. Besides, I don’t want you walking home by yourself this late.” His voice gives off his clear concern, and he curls his hands into fists in his sheets, worried he’s coming off as clingy or annoying. The weight of the bed shifts, and suddenly he’s being nudged over to the side, and arms wrap around his waist.

“Goodnight Jerry, love you.”

He smiles, and closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Brooke’s neck.

“Love you too Brookie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BMC fic!! Expect much angstier ones in the future (multi-chapter ones too ;>)


End file.
